To Emotional
by FireDragon218
Summary: The mind of Galbaltorix's daughter is a confusing one when it comes to guys. What happens when that guy is our beloved, Murtagh. MURTAGHxOC..Read and Review


To Emotional

By: FireDragon218

Murtagh X OC

The mind of Galbaltorix's daughter is a confusing one when it comes to guys. What happens when that guy is our beloved, Murtagh.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Vanessa, Sandra, and the silent friends.

-------------------------------

_I thought I had control_

_But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go_

_I thought I knew it all_

_But all I do is think about the next time I see you_

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go_

_All I really know;_

_It's getting too emotional_

A week. It had been a complete week since since she had laid eyes upon her father's new dragon rider. She remembers the meeting like it was yesterday. He was standing in the court yard with her father. His messy brown locks covered his expressions and shaded his eyes, but the wanting to disobey was dancing in those eyes. His black tunic seemed to fit him completely. His ruby dragon stood behind him with his large maroon orbs glaring at her father but when she made her way through the covered boarder of the court yard he turned to stare straight at her, to bare into her soul. She remembered the light feeling of the dragon flowing easily into her thoughts. Never being taught how to block intruders her thoughts were sent freely to him. The information had been fed to Murtagh since looking from her father his glare was upon. Her hand brushed the corner pillar as she rounded the corner. She wore that long but slim red dress. Her dark brown locks flowing over her bare shoulders as the dress was strapless. The hardness in his eyes seemed to soften as if not sure if what he was seeing was real. her father was the next to view her. Green orbs rested upon Murtagh for a few moments before towards her father who was not excited to see her. A sweet smile laid upon her lips as she trotted towards him.

"Good day, father. As a warning, Sandra and I are out tonight." Her lyrics were soft and lovable. Galbatorix only eyed her carefully before nodding. He seemed hesitant to introduce the two.

"Murtagh, meet my daughter, Vanessa."

His name stuck into her mind as he nodded his head in a respect he had not given any other in Uru'bean. She gave a smile before she gave her father one more look. Turning her back she began her walk away but her father's words came.

"Do not, leave the guards."

"Yes, father." She turned as if remembering something. Her green orbs locked with Murtagh's brown ones.

"Nice meeting you, Murtagh." Her smile was present before she turned and trotted from the court yard. The thing Thorn caught from her mind was how her inner feelings changed from entering the court yard, to leaving.

A week since that meeting and her mind was still upon him. When she had been in town, her lips had come into contact with three other men's, finding the prey of young men was easy when you were the daughter of the powerful king. Though all that was on her mind those brown orbs under those gorgeous but messy locks. His name rang through her ears as it still did now. Her lips were silent to her friends as they asked why she seemed so distant in the past days. She never spoke his name, only his looks and the feeling she got when she was around him. All claimed she was in it deep.

_When you came to me_

_Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met_

_We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you_

_But this is something new_

_I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me_

_This feels so crazy_

Standing in her mirror, she wore a brown top and a flowing skirt that reached to her knees which were covered with riding breeches. Locks up in a bun but bangs dangled beside her face, giving it a beautiful shape. Sandra was waiting in the stables for her to arrive so they could go one a ride through the plains surrounding the city. Guards following as always. Stepping from her room, her boots made soft thuds as she move through a dim hall to one of the main halls. As she stepped around the corner two hands grasped her arms as if knowing she was coming around the corner. Green orbs locked with those brown ones of Murtagh, the ruby dragon standing behind him with those large intelligent orbs watching the two. Murtagh released her arms from his gentle grasp

"Watch yourself when coming around corners. You might colloid with someone" That was the first words she heard him speak, Thorn felt the flutter in her heart, meaning so did Murtagh. Her soft smile came to her lips.

"Some I wouldn't mind colliding with." Her lyrics came through her smiling lips. Murtagh, she was meaning was what Thorn got. A smile played at the edges of his lips as the information reached him. More sudden information that someone was coming made Thorn step past the two into the smaller dim hall where Vanessa had stepped from. Murtagh followed and Vanessa stepped back in. Her mouth opened to speak but Murtagh's finger covered her lips in a silent gesture. Her heart jumped as it sped on. Within moments, a servant past the opening but didn't notice the glowing maroon orbs from the darkness. His finger dropped from her lips as he made a relieving sigh. Head tilted in a confused way, Murtagh looked over her expression with those dreamy orbs.

"From information I have been getting, I am to keep space with you. I could only wonder why?"

An innocent look came to her green orbs.

"I would have to say I'm not sure why they would say something like that." Her back leaned against the stone wall as she spoke with that smile of hers. She knew Sandra was awaiting her arrival but she could allow herself to be late this time. Thorn found this thought confusing but Murtagh translated it perfectly. A smirk came to his lips as he shifted his weight so he was standing in front of her.

"Is your mind open on free will or of lack of the knowledge of it?" He question with his move lyrics.

A small shrug was on her shoulders.

"I may lack that knowledge but I understand plenty of things."

He glanced at Thorn before letting all his attention lay upon her.

"And what things are those?" He seemed intrigued with her. A light blush hit her cheeks as her green eyes had a sly sparkle in them.

"Matters like these." Taking a leap of Faith, hands pushed her back from the wall, lips caressed his own. He responded by parting his lips to her and let his hands rest on the back of her neck, those brown orbs disappearing behind perfect eyelids. Her gentle hands rested upon his shoulders before her tongue played against his own as her lips parted. Green orbs watched his close before hers followed after. The feelings of both filled Thorn as he learned the issues of love and lust, his lessons were interrupted by another presence coming down the halls. Drawing back Murtagh watched her return from her floating cloud. Both wore secret smiles as he released his hold upon her and disappeared into the dark hall. She leaned against the wall and Sandra appeared at the corner, she had been looking for her friend and had a question covering her face.

"There you are. You ready to go?"

Vanessa nodded and followed Sandra through the halls.

_I thought I had control_

_But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go_

_I thought I knew it all (knew it all)_

_But all I do is think about the next time I see you_

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go_

_All I really know;_

_It's getting too emotional_

Laying in her room at night staring at the ceiling, the feelings of her second meeting with the young rider replayed and replayed in her thoughts. The feeling of his calloused fingers against her neck and perfect lips against her own full ones. The way their tongues danced with one another. It seemed to never leave her thoughts. When she followed her friends in town, she rejected the lips of men afraid the memory would fade into nothing but a dream. A sigh came from her lips as she wondered if a meeting like the last would happen again.

_'It can if you wish, Vanessa.'_ The lyrics she had memorized rang through her thoughts making her heart race. She sat up in her bed glancing around the room as if wishing he would be there so she could speak to him in person, instead of thought.

_'I would if I could, my dear.'_

Wonder of where he was coursed through her thoughts. She was afraid to think actual words incase her lyrics made his fall silent.

_'Surda, returning soon.'_

_'For what reason are you present in Surda?'_

Pictures of the massive Empire army and the Varden's forces. The glistening sapphire dragon fought along the varden forces with a young boy, her age, as its rider. Footage of the arial battle they fought together and the look upon the other rider's facial as Murtagh was revealed. Then brotherhood was next. The feeling of sorrow filled her being for both riders. Then a feeling seemed to come through instead of a picture or his voice. The feeling of regret, fear, sadness.

_'Murtagh?' _The sound of his name in her thoughts made her shiver.

_'Think for me. Will you?'_ Lyrics sounded desperate and then the feeling of tiredness flooded from him.

_'Sleep does not come easy.' _He fed her his confused thoughts. It was anything but calm. A smile came to her lips as a sigh came from her then her eyes closed. Thoughts of that meeting they had fed from her. Feeling their lips moving as one, tongues locked in a kisser's dance. Fingers tangled within hair, and the short surfaces for air before plunging back together. Fast moving thoughts from his mind settled as emotion left his mind as the connection became weaker and weaker.

_'Sleep well, Murtagh.'_

_It's a strange feeling_

_To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy_

_How was I to know how you would affect me?_

_They say I talk too much_

_I talk too much about you_

_The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore_

Her visits to the town became less and less. Her thoughts were always upon him, unlike they had been on anything before. Her room became her normal place to be as she laid on her bed thinking of Murtagh, where he was, how he was, what he was doing. A day or two past before she ventured on horse back to the plains around the city with her friends. They asked her questions like where had she been and why would she not visit the city as much as she used to. They went onto the topic of the new young soldiers that were in the city that she could have. Vanessa just shook her head showing her interest was little. Her silence and distant words seemed to puzzle her friends as they walked through the plains upon their horses. A distant glisten of red in the sky caught her eyes. Pulling her horse to a halt she watched the ruby dragon fly with accuracy. A smile spread over her lips as she turned the horse and kicked it forward into a fast pace to the gates, leaving her friends in confusion and aw with the dragon soaring over head.

Leaving the horse to the hands at the stable she made her way to the main court yard where Murtagh would be. A sudden deep voice entered her mind.

_'He will locate you, Vanessa. He does not want you to come meet him.'_ It was the concerned vocals of Thorn. She was going to question him as she approached the corner but a cry of agony came with the lyrics she remembered Murtagh by. Looking around the corner, Murtagh was kneeling upon the ground in front of her father who had his hand pressed to Murtagh's temple. It seemed as though Murtagh was allowing the king to inflict the pain until Murtagh tried to pull back but he was forced onto his back by an invisible force. Her father's voice echoed in the court yard.

"You Fail to bring back your brother and now I find you have had contact with my daughter!"

Murtagh's back arched in pain as he bit his lower lip as if to not scream. Tears filled her eyes as she tore her eyes from him and leaned against the wall. She knew her father did things wrong, though inflicting an unstoppable pain upon a defenseless rider was the first she had seen. She knew she had no knowledge of fighting or magic but something triggered in her. Not caring to wipe her eyes she stepped around the corner. Murtagh has his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to fight the magic but when he loosened his eyes opened to see her.

"Vanessa." He whispered but it was replaced with a muffled cry. Her father glared at him for speaking her name. he knew she was standing and watching now but he did not release the hold on the rider.

"Stop." Her words were shaky and soft, her father acted as though he didn't here her. She took a step towards him. "Father, stop." Her words stronger this time. Murtagh seemed to tremble as the pain coursed through his body. Tears fell from her eyes and her father glanced over at her before landing back on Murtagh. Galbatorix force his hand forward before dropping it. A scream echoed from Murtagh as a strong wave of pain traveled through his limbs sending him into unconsciousness. Turning from the rider, her father glared at her.

"If you come near him I will force you to watch him be beaten within an inch of his life."

_I thought I had control (I think)_

_But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go_

_I thought I knew it all (knew it all)_

_But all I do is think about the next time I see you_

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go_

_All I really know;_

_It's getting too emotional_

Two weeks since she had last heard anything from Murtagh. When she listened to him cry out in pain then she was forced to never go near him. For those two weeks she stayed in her room away from everyone. Murtagh had not spoken through the mind link he could create between them. She figured he had been given the same threat she had gotten. Friends came to visit her to see if she wanted to go into town. She didn't want to. She just wanted to sit and remember that one meeting they had which had sent her heart into a race for love but it was only taken away by her cruel father. She had lived with the knowledge of how he was but she never really wanted to completely believe it but now she did. She only could hope the varden and Murtagh's brother to come and free them from his hold.

Sandra finally visited and forced her to leave her room and head into town with her and her friends. Dressed in a sapphire dress, strapless as most of her dresses. her hair was up in a simple do. Following her friends through the halls they approached one of the court yards to find many soldiers sparring. Her friends giggled when some of the cute ones looked over and began trying to look impressive. Sandra noticed to that were going at the sparring with crazy moves, Vanessa looked over to find Murtagh, shirtless, sparring with the another soldier who was not even close to Murtagh's skill. None of the girls seemed to notice him since they saw one thing she had no mind to. his scar upon his back. Sandra watched him with her as they walked. The thoughts that ran through her mind was how she wanted to trace her fingers over the healed skin and kiss every inch of it. Sudden feeling of want filled her before vanishing as if it had never been. Her eyes left Murtagh as a small smile played at her lips knowing where the feeling had come from.

Returning from the town she was somewhat glad she had gone since if she hadn't, she would have never gotten to see the glimpse of Murtagh that she got. As walked through the halls a sudden death defying roar echoed through the sky making her jump. Glancing into the she saw a fast moving creature in the night sky. The castle finally exploded with life. She was so confused as she got out of the way of the soldiers. When they pasted she hurried through the halls, but as pasted one of the dim lit ones a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Her shriek was muffled by the lips she had been in contact only one other time. His kiss was straight to need and passion. She matched his own as his tongue dove past her lips to her own. They danced with one another before they released for air. Her green orbs watched his brown ones. he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"What happens, know I would have done that earlier." He whispered. She laid a kiss upon his neck as she couldn't say anything. She felt worry, sadness, love, lust, and fear. He found it all and just ran his fingers through her hair.

"This war is ending tonight, but we are going to loose."

Vanessa smiled at his words and nodded. Murtagh began to pull away but she kissed him once more.

"I've got a thousand kisses waiting for you when you come back." She said with a smirk on.

He didn't say anything but that want feeling flooded her being. Thorn was in the court yard and Murtagh left her and was upon Thorn and gone within moments. Moving through the halls she reached a window that looked over the battle. The Varden's forces had somehow come from the south and north, trapping the empire's army in the middle. She watched the air as fire reached from a shaded sapphire dragon then a fast dodge by the familiar ruby dragon. Then a jet of flame came from no where, her father's black dragon of course. She felt for Murtagh's brother, having to be out numbered, though Murtagh didn't want to be in the position he was in, he was sworn to fight. The fight continued to go on and the Varden pushed the empire's army into a closed in area. The varden had almost breached the walls of the city from what she could see. They were actually already in from the other side. The sound of swords and arrows could be heard in the hall.

_I get this feelin' inside my heart when_

_You come around, and when we're apart then_

_I feel so torn up inside_

_I've gotta get control of my life_

Turning Vanessa saw the halls beginning to become light, not from the sun but torches. Rounding the corner were elegant looking humans. No elves. They watched her and she was frozen in fear. Murtagh must have been checking up on her since all she heard in her mind was his voice.

_'Run!'_

She turned and ran down the hall. The elves ran after her, and must faster than her and gaining. She didn't know what to do, she had never been in this position in her life but her rescuer entered her mind again.

_'Left and up the stairs!'_

She didn't question him as she turned and ran up the stairs in her dress, her hair had already fallen out and she was now barefoot, shoes long forgotten. Once on the roof she heard his voice for real.

"Vanessa!"

Turning she ran towards him but was knocked down by an elf who had his hand held out. She tried to move but couldn't and she started to panic as a pain began to dig into her mind. A growl echoed from Thorn and Murtagh yelled words in another language and the pressed upon her was gone. She turned to see the elves upon the floor, dead. She gasped at the site but was upon her feet and running to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up in the saddle.

"Hold on." His arm wrapped around her waist as Thorn moved his massive wings and they were speeding up. A yelp came from her as she turned and buried her head in Murtagh's shoulder, and his grip on her tightened.

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

She nodded into his shoulder before glancing back out. They were over the battle field only way high up A roar echoed above them and Thorn suddenly barreled rolled to dodge the attack. It was the sapphire dragon and Murtagh growled and Thorn flipped back normal.

"Eragon!" He yelled at the sapphire dragon's rider. The dragon hovered close by, she could feel the rider's gaze on her. She looked back at him but flinched as he went into her mind. Murtagh dove in after Eragon in her mind. It was difficult for her to concentrate with two other minds in hers.

_'Daughter of Galbatorix.'_

_'Eragon leave her alone!'_

Confusion coursed through her mind as she tried to sort her thoughts from theirs. Pictures and feelings began flashing through her as though they were a book. A cry came from her as she struggled to get away from the hold upon her. A sudden barrier formed around her past and emotions. She could hear the conversation going on outside the barrier.

_'She is no importance Eragon!'_

_'Daughter of the King? No importance?'_

_'She agrees with us on the outlook of this war.'_

_'If she does then she can get Galbatorix's attention, allowing me to attack!'_

_'Use her as a distraction? No!'_

She then started thinking that it would work, her father wouldn't want to her to get hurt. Let her fall. Murtagh heard her thoughts.

_'Vanessa, no! I'm going to let you fall!'_

"Murtagh it will work. I know it will." She spoke softly. A growl came from Murtagh.

"I said no so!" he was interrupted by a sudden attack from Eragon. Forcing to barrel roll she pushed against the saddle, making his grip fail and sent her falling from Thorn. Her scream echoed through the night and the Black dragon could be seen diving at top speeds towards her, the ruby dragon was also doing the same. The sapphire dragon dove faster then the both of them and pulled up in front of Galbatorix. The dragons locked talons and bit out at each other. A name yelled from the king and Thorn suddenly stopped diving and went to attack the king. Thorn's true name was being used. Eragon unstrapped his legs and launched himself towards the black dragon. Sword locked with the surprised King's. He hadn't thought the rider would leave his dragon. With a fast spin of his sword, Eragon got a small opening on the king's chest. His sword sliced through the skin and piercing his heart. The sound of the black dragon's cries echoed over the field and into the dark night. Pushing himself from the dragon, he free fell till his dragon caught him.

"Murtagh go!" Eragon yelled but Murtagh and Thorn were already diving for her. She was closing in on the ground but she was watching the ruby dragon above her, not wanting to know where the ground was. Thorn was closing in but not fast enough. Searching his mind for the words he held out his hand he yelled them and the falling feeling around her was fading as she slowed. The feeling of pain was next as her back came into contact with the ground. Murtagh and Thorn continued down as fast as they could. Before Thorn had even touched down or folded his wings, Murtagh was from the saddle and running towards her still form. He could see her body trembling as he kneeled down beside her. Her eyes were closed as she laid there. She was alive, just pain.

"Vanessa." He whispered with those soft lyrics. Hearing them a whimper came from her as her eyes opened. He pulled her into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke soft words into her ear. Thorn was standing beside them in a defensive stance. Murtagh glanced up to see Varden soldiers circle around them.

_'Thorn, we don't want any trouble so just let them approach.'_

_'I do not trust them with Vanessa, she is the daughter of the king, that won't go over with the Varden.'_

_'If they separate us you're going with her.'_

Thorn lowered his head and folded his wings, then the Varden approached. One of them was a magician since he suddenly felt someone trying to dig into his mind, he searched them out and right as he found them he heard "Slytha." Murtagh shook his head as he tried to fight the magic but with no luck. Eye lids became heavy and his grip upon Vanessa loosening then he knew darkness. Feeling the grip loosening, Vanessa shifted her sore form. She looked up when she felt two hands grab her arm and pull her roughly up making her yelp in pain. Thorn snapped his jaws at the man who had caused her pain making them jump. She looked at Murtagh and saw him lying motionless. "Murtagh." Her weak lyrics came as she was pulled away from the circle. Thorn followed her and snapped at any who tried to stop him. Vanessa was weak and already tired and almost collapsed on the way there. Once they walked through the gate's she found herself looking at a gorgeous, dark skinned lady who was giving the orders. When they approached her she looked over at her.

"Lady Nausada, we have a girl who was with, Murtagh." One spoke to her.

"What is your name?"

"V..Vanessa, daughter of Galbatorix." She spoke with weak lyrics.

Nausada looked at her then another voice came from behind her making Nausada turn around.

"Eragon. Its nice to know you are safe."

Eragon bowed and then looked over at her. "I'll watch over her. She doesn't mean us harm and Murtagh might kill someone if he doesn't know she's safe."

A small smile came to her lips as she looked down at her hands. Nausada nodded and Vanessa walked over to Eragon.

Vanessa felt so uncomfortable since this was her home but she didn't get a say in anything. Then she wondered what would happen to Murtagh. Eragon glanced over at her.

"I'm not sure what is going to happen to my brother." It was silence since she didn't answer, she didn't want to think of what could happen. They walked through the halls, past the dim hall where they had shared that first kiss, then they passed the hall where she had kissed him last. Eragon didn't mean to be in her mind but it was so open. He caught everything that they had shared, he felt akcward about it which she felt since he was in her mind. A smile was on her lips before a yawn took over.

"You had a rough night, lets get you to sleep.

She ended up getting her room to sleep in, Eragon stayed in the room next door with Saphira, she had learned her name. She woke early but just laid in bed. Thorn was in the hall outside her door, still following what Murtagh had told him. She stared at the ceiling thinking about Murtagh and wondered where he was. It was beginning to irritate her since he could be dead for all she knows!

_'Think for me.'_ Those gorgeous lyrics made her heart sped up and a smile come to her lips.

_'About what, my dear?'_

_'Flying.'_

_'Flying? My first experience was enough Flying for me.'_

_'Aw but you haven't really flown yet.'_ The feelings of wind on her face and the world in a maroon shade, the beat of wings and the speed. It made shivers run down her spine, good shivers.

_'Where are you Murtagh?'_

She waited an answer but one never came. She sat up and dressed herself and moved into the hall. Thorn was already gone which was interesting. She moved down the hall towards the court yard, where she had first met him Picking around the corner she saw Nausada and Murtagh with Thorn. They were speaking of something but the conversation was already over when she had gotten there. Stepping around the corner she trotted to the corner pillar which her hand brushed over it before she leaned against it. Murtagh looked up to see her and a smile came to his lips. He walked over to her but she didn't want to wait. She pushed herself from the pillar and ran towards him. He caught her in his arms and caught his lips with his own. His soft lips massaging her full ones, his fingers running through her hair, his brown orbs closing under those perfect eyelids. This was the way it was supposed to be.

_'I love you.' _ Her thoughts came to him as he pulled back and rested his forehead against her own.

"Really say it." She smiled and giggled softly

"I love you."

"I love you to." His lips covered hers once more.

_I thought I had control (I think)_

_But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go_

_I thought I knew it all (knew it all)_

_But all I do is think about the next time I see you_

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go_

_All I really know;_

_It's getting too emotional_

_(Before I came, along...)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Alright tell me what you think.. R&R


End file.
